An unforgettable day
by MsChibi27
Summary: Finally the day for Akashi to ask THE question to Kuroko has arrived


premise: I don't own the character, they are only of Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Now that this is cleared on with the story (that is mine at least)!

"I'm home" said a young man with light blue hair and big, mostly expressionless, eyes of the same color. "welcome home" was the reply he reserved from a red haired and sharp red eyed male of the same age as him.

The young mans where Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuro, they had started living together when they entered the same university, for many their choice could seem strange but it was just natural for them to stay together since they had been in a relationship ever since middle school and even with their high and low they had always gone back to each other side. They had understood that what they felt for each other wasn't just a crush and it wouldn't go away just because they had different opinions about some things and hadunderstood it 10 years prior when Seirin had beaten Rakuzan in the winter cup finals. From then on their relationship had started to grow stronger then before not only romantically, they trusted each other like no other and respected each other totally, in the end they became one the strength of the other.

Of course they had became inseparable with the other miracles too and saw each other frequently and periodically.

Now, after many difficulties, they had found a sort of peace and where happily living together but there was still something unsatisfactory in the opinion of the red head, though it would be soon resolved, he was sure of it, after all he was absolute!

"How was your day at the kindergarten?" asked Akashi after serving dinner and sitting with Kuroko in the dining table after giving the smaller one a sweet peck on the cheek. "It was good, though really tiring, we had some new kids coming and they where really rough. How was yours, did you win that shogi match Sei-kun?" asked kuroko with his usual monotone voice, though there was actually some fondness in his eyes when he talked about the children and if you really looked you could always find love and pride when he talked or thought about Akashi.

Naturally Akashi could read him like an open book and he new that kuroko could see the same affection and passion in his red eyes, instead "of course, I'm absolute after all!" was his reply. There wasn't an actual need to talk they found their happiness just basking in each other presence and after dinner they just cuddled close together on the couch watching a movie. Kurokos head was on Akashis shoulder while Akashi caressed those soft light blue hair, after a bit Akashi heard soft even breaths coming from his lover and understood he had fallen asleep. He slowly and gently, so as to not wake him up, took kuroko in his arms bridal style and brought him in their bedroom putting him gently on their king sized bed, an idea of Akashi when they decided to live together, and with loving affection Akashi first caressed Kuroko's head and then give him a sweet small kiss of his beautiful lips.

"I love you Tetsuya, and tomorrow I'll make it final" he whispered with eyes full of love and possessiveness before getting into bed with his lover and embracing him before falling into a peaceful sleep same as his love.

It was morning and Akashi had woken up early to prepare for the day, today both him and kuroko had a day off work and Akashi had many things to plan but first "Daiki it's me, you know what to do" and Akashi was gone.

Kuroko woke up at the smell of something nice but with a cold feeling by his side, when he looked at the other side of the bed he found it empty and it was strange 'cause today was a free day for both of them and normally they stayed cuddled together in bad till late morning...then kuroko remembered the nice smell of before and an idea came to mind, _"maybe Sei-kun is making breakfast?"_ was his thought.

So making up his mind he got up from bed and headed to the kitchen still a bit sleepy, when he arrived there was a feast on the dining table ready for him but when he raised his look instead of Akashi he found a tall black man with a big grin and un colt dark blue hair that waved at him with a plate already full of food _"what the hell?"_ thought kuroko, it wasn't anything new to have one of the GoM pop up in his house to eat or something but finding Aomine instead of Akashi on his day off was just unexpected even for kuroko, and even though he didn't want to admit it he was also disappointed.

"Good morning Dai-kun, what are you doing here?" he asked to the dark skinned young man.

The only answer he reserved was a big almost secretive grin and a "c'm on Tetsu, eat 'till it's worm and then go take a shower. I've got a place to take you to." Perplexed kuroko decide to, anyway, do what Aomine told him and started eating then after finishing he went to the bathroom as he was told while Aomine started washing the plate whistling.

 _"What the hell?"_ thought kuroko for the tenth time that day and it was still only 10:00 am.

After taking his shower and dressing himself kuroko, that went to the living room to ask Aomine what was going on, was taken or more like dragged out of his and Akashi's house and almost thrown in a car with Aomine as the driver...

Aomine practically brought him around town for two good hours 'till lunch time, that was when they headed for a place he knew well, the burger house he always went to when he was in high school. When they got there Aomine told him to get anything he wanted and of course, without another thought, he ordered a vanilla shake while Aomine got almost all the burgers in the shop. Strange how some kind of things never change isn't it!? Even though Akashi had tryed to make him stop drinking so many vanilla shakes in the end It was Akashi that had to give up.

After eating kuroko was again dragged inside the car and then was brought to meet a guy he knew very well, Midorima. After bringing him there Aomine was gone in less then a second and again Kuroko wondered what the hell was wrong with today!?

Midorima also stayed with kuroko for many hours he even give him his lucky item for the day. _"A wife veil? Really? What the hell is wrong with this day?"_ it really left kuroko perplexed…

Then when the time was right Midorima brought Kuroko to meet another GoM member, Kise Ryouta.

With Kise accompanying him he was brought around the towns most exclusive cloths shops and given a total make over with Kise and the workers having fun dressing him up and Kuroko only thinking _"why?!"_

It was around 7pm that kuroko tought that, now that Kise had his fun, (he would never admit it but he did have a bit of fun being with all the GoM today) he could go back home. Oh how wrong he was! Instead of his house they headed for a sweet shop he visited often, Murasakibaras shop, now one of the most famous sweet shops around town. _"of course! How could I think that I could go back home to Sai-kun…"_ he thought, after all. he had been going around all day meeting his friends from the GoM and Murasakibara was the only one left, he had to be expecting it!

Already given up the possibility of spending his day with his lover Kuroko entered the shop with a resigned sigh and as soon as he opened the door he found himself almost suffocating from the embrace of an overexcited pink haired lady "M-Momoi-chan I c-can't breath..." still Momoi didn't let go, there was the need of a big dark blue young man, alias Aomine, to take her away from Kuroko. Finally free to breath Kuroko got back his colors and then looked around the shop, all the GoM apart from Akashi where there, with a very exited Momoi that was practically jumping in her place even with Aomine trying to keep her still. "What's happening every one? Isn't Sei-kun here?

"I'm here Tetsuya" when he heard the voice of his love he looked toward it but all he saw was Murasakibara standing in front of him with a big cake in hand, againg kuroko wandered what the hell was going on?! A sigh was heard then "Atsushi!" the big giant understood and with a "sorry Aka-chin" he moved to show a well dressed Akashi coming toward Kuroko. When he was near enough he stopped and took Kuroko's head in his hands with a gentleness and a loving look reserved for no other then his love, Tetsuya Kuroko. Akashi accaressed Kurokos soft cheeks and then nered his lips to those of his lover giving a sweet loving, and pretty long, kiss to Kuroko. When the kiss ended he looked at Kuroko's eyes and withouth sayig anything got on his knees taking Kurokos hand in his. Kuroko looked Akashi in the eyes perplexed "S- Sei-kun what are you doing?"

Akashi still looked into Kuroko's eyes with determination and deep love "Tetsuya" he started "We have been together for many years now, you have always been sincere with me and stayed by my side even when I had became so obsessed with victory and a real jerk. Even so you never left me and it was you that made me understand the importance of having friends, you brought me back from my darkness and have been my light since. You have been special to me even before then and I'm sorry for making you suffer, but now I want to make up for it"

Akashi stopped Kuroko when he was about to interrupt him "don't Tesuya, let me finish" even though he said it with a commanding voice Kuroko could see that there was a bit of uneasiness in his eyes and stayed silent giving him his complete attention. "Kuroko Tetsuya, I want to give you happiness and be happy with you for the rest of our life so, please, will you marry me and became Akashi Tetsuya?" after hearing what Akashi said Kuroko felt happiness from the bottom of his heart, of course he would marry Akashi, why did he even need to ask?! He was so immersed in his thought that almost forgot to give his reply but then the tightened grip on his hand made him re-enter reality, and looking at Akashi in the eyes with all the love he felt he smiled, for once a bright happy smile, and said the only words he could speak, a nice and convinced "yes!"


End file.
